Repeated writing data sets to, and erasing data sets from, a data storage medium causes storage space to be used inefficiently and this phenomenon is called fragmentation within the data storage medium. Fragmentation within the data storage mediums phenomenon reduces storage capacity, and increases access and read times. Fragmentation occurs when a computing device does not allocate enough contiguous storage space to encode a complete data set as a single sequence, and instead divides the data set into portions which are encoded in gaps between other data sets. Typically, these data storage medium gaps arise because an earlier data set was deleted, or excess space was allocated to another stored data set. The degree to which a data storage medium is fragmented heavily dependent upon the size and number of data sets stored on it.
To address the fragmentation issue, prior technologies uses the technique of defragmentation where the datasets written to a data storage medium is rearranged such that segments of each data set are written contiguously. Unfortunately, the technique used in the prior technologies fails to significantly reduce fragmentation and are time consuming, memory intensive operations that can significantly reduce the performance of a computer system while being executed.